Born to Be Wild
by DaughterofHekate
Summary: I was just a normal student attending highschool, but now I'm stuck in the middle of a war.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I do not own Supernatural or its plot... I only own myself.**

* * *

**Date of incident: December 18 Time:5:33 PM**

**Name of injured person: M Sarah Espinoza**

**Address: 2196 Reef Drive**

**Phone number(s):**

**942-556-9623 (fiancé's number)**

**Date of Birth: April 15th, 1996 Male: _ Female: _ X_**

**Type of injury: MTBI, contusions on the left side of her body, rib fracture four to eight, ecchymosis (black eye), and laceration on the mouth.**

**Mental Status: alexithymia, alienation, alloplastic, dissociative identity disorder.**

**Details of Injury: In her account, she was at school and there was black smoke that covered the school and after that she blacked out.**

_**5 months earlier**_

The impala pulls in front of a sunny side diner.

"Hey, don't forget the extra onions this time huh," Dean says heading Sam money.

"Dude, I'm the one whose gonna have to ride in the car with your extra onions," Sam says. Dean smiles and Sam gets out of the car sighing.

"Hey see if they got any pie," Dean says while Sam shuts the door glaring at him. "Bring me some pie," Dean yells and then to himself, "I love me some pie." Dean watches Sam go into the café and talk to the waiter. Suddenly Dean's radio goes staticky. Dean looks down at the radio and fiddles with it, but then it turns off completely. When Dean looks back up, the entire café is empty…no waiter…and no Sam. Dean runs into the café. One customer at a booth is dead; face down in a puddle of blood. Dean pulls out his gun. "Sam?" Dean paces forward and looks around he notices that employees are also dead with their throats slit. Dean opens the back door and looks outside. "Sam!?" Dean then notices something on the door. "Sulfur." Dean races back out the front door, heading back to the car. "Sam! Sammy! Sam? Sammy! SAAAM!"

Sam wakes up in the middle of nowhere. He is lying on the ground, and a few abandon buildings line the street. He stands up looking around and then he pulls out his cell phone, but he doesn't have any cell service.

Sam continues to search the abandoned town, but he doesn't find much. Most of the building are broken down or locked from the inside.

**CREAK! **Sam grabs a plank of wood ready to fight when Andy Gallagher turned the corner. Sam brandishes the plank and Andy jumps back startled.

"Andy," Sam says looking surprise.

"Sam! What are you doing here," Andy asks just as surprise as he is.

"I don't know," Sam says.

"What am I doing here," Andy says beginning to freak out.

"I don't know," Sam replies.

"Where are we," Andy says still freaking out.

"Andy, look calm down," Sam says.

"I can't calm down! I just woke up in Frontierland," Andy says hysterically.

"What's the last thing you remember," Sam asks.

"Honestly? My fourth bong load. It was weird. All of a sudden, there was really intense smell. Like, uh…" Andy trails off.

"Like sulfur," Sam finishes for her.

"How did you know that," Andy asks.

"Dean," Sam suddenly remembering.

"Your, brother-is here," Andy asks.

"I don't know where he is. I don't know if he is…" Sam trails off when he heard a woman screaming in the distance. Sam and Andy approach another abandon building. The woman was locked inside, banging on the door for help.

"Hello," Sam says.

"Help me! Help me please," the woman yells hysterically.

"Okay, I'm here. We're going to get you out, all right? Just hold on a second," Sam says calmly.

"Please," the woman kept screaming. Sam grabs a giant rock and smashes the padlock on the door.

"All right, one second," Sam says the girl still hysterical crying out. Sam unlocks the door and Ava Wilson steps out. "Ava?"

"Oh my god, Sam," Ava says giving him a gigantic hug.

"So I guess you guys each other," Andy asks.

"How did you—I mean, how did you-," Ava says in astonishment.

"Ava have you been here the whole time," Sam asks.

"What whole time? I just woke up in there, like, a half an hour ago," Ava says.

"Well, you've been gone for five months. My brother and I have been looking for you everywhere," Sam says.

"Okay, that's impossible, because I saw you two days ago," Ava says disbelivingly.

"You didn't. I'm sorry," Sam says.

"But… that makes no sense. That's not—oh my God! My fiancée, Brady! If I've been missing for that long, he must be freaking out," Ava says suddenly remembering.

"Well," Sam says.

"Oh," Ava says. Ava notices Andy and looks at him, confused.

"Hey Andy. Also freaking out."

"Okay," Ava says looking at Sam, "What's happening?"

"I, uh, uh, I don't really know yet. But I know one thing: I know what the three of us have in common," Sam says. They suddenly hear a man's voice, calling from the distance.

"Hello? Is anybody there," the man says calling out.

"Maybe more than three," Sam says. They run to the side of another building. The man, Jake Talley, is accompanied by a blonde girl, LILY.]

"Hello? Hey! Hey, you guys all right," Sam asks.

"I think so," Jake says.

"I'm Sam."

"I'm Jake."

"Lily."

"Are there any more of you," Sam asks.

"Naw," Jakes says.

"How did we even get here," Lily asks then says, "A minute ago, I was in San Diego."

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, I went to sleep last night in Afghanistan," Jake says.

"Let me take a wild guess: you two are both twenty-three? We all are. And we all have abilities," Sam says.

"What," Jake asks bewilderly.

"It started a little over a year ago? You found you could do things? Things you didn't think were possible, " Sam asks and they both nod. "I have visions. I see things before they happen," Sam says.

"Yeah. Me, too," Ava says.

" Yeah, and I can put thoughts into people's heads. Like, make them do stuff. But don't worry, it, I don't think it works on you guys. Oh, but get this –- I've been practicing. Training my brain, like meditation. So now, it's not just thoughts I can beam out, but images, too. Like, anything I want. Bam! People, they see it. This one guy I know – total dick, right? I used it on him: gay porn. All hours of the day," Andy says laughing. "It was just like … you should have seen the look on his face." The other four look unamused, at best, disgusted at worst. "Uh…okay."

"So, you go, "Simon says give me your wallet", and they do,"Lily asks then to Sam, "You have visions? That's great! I'd kill for something like that."

"Lily, listen, it's okay—" Sam begins to say before Lily interuppted him.

"No. It's not. I touch people? Their hearts stop. I can barely leave my house. My life's not exactly improved. So, screw you. I just wanna go home," Lily says angrily.

"And what, we don't," Jake asks irritated.

"You know what, don't talk to me like that, not right—" Lily say getting cut off by Sam.

"Hey, guys, please. Look, whether we like it or not, we're all here, and so we all have to deal with this," Sam says.

"Who brought us here," Andy asks.

"It's less of a "who". It's ... more of a "what"," Sam says.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I do not own Supernatural or its plot...I only own myself and anything unfamiliar.**

**Sarah's 3 personalities: Midnight, ****_Angel, _**Sunny, Sarah

* * *

Beep Beep

'Ugh will someone please turn that off,' I thought. I opened my eyes only to be blinded by the light. 'Ouchie my head.'

**Haha you really fucked up this time Sarah. **

'I didn't do anything,' I whined. 'I was just minding my own business when bam-', I thought, but was interuppted by Midnight.

**You punched a demon in the face and nearly got yourself killed.**

_**Not to mention, that demon pretty much used you as a chew toy.**_

It was really awesome of those guys to save you.

'Why are you all ganging up on me, ' I pout.

**Because this isn't the first time this happend.**

'How was I suppose to know that guy was a demon,' I say not noticing that the two guys were staring at me worriedly.

Uh Sarah, I know you want to go on a long rant about this, but those two guys are trying to talk to you. 

I suddenly blink realising that they were in fact talking to me.

"What," I croaked.

"We said, 'Are you okay'," the short guy said a little annoyed.

**"Yeah we're fucking super getting our ass knocked out by a god damn demon," Midnight says.**

"Sorry about her, she's a little bitchy," I say ignoring what Midnight said. The two guys looked at her confused. "What, do I have something on my face?"

"You just spoke in two voices," the taller one said looking at her.

"Technically...I speak in four voices...its nothing to worry about," I say snickering at the expression on their faces.

"What," the shorter guy says looking even more confused.

"I have multiple personalites," I say giggling. The shorter guys had a blank expression.

"I know this is a really stupid question, but who are we really talking to right now," the shorter guy asked.

"Sarah, which is my main personality because well its me," I say trying to hold in her laughter.

**_"Hi, I'm Angel."_**

"Yo, I'm Sunny."

I sat their waiting for Midnight to introduce herself.

**"I'm Midnight," she says grumbling irratedly.**

"Uh well its nice to meet all of you," Sam says rubbing the back of his head.

"Who are you," I say realising I was talking to complete strangers.

"I am Sam and this brother Dean," Sam says.

"Oh, Sunny was telling me about you two...you're the people who saved me," I say.

"Um yeah," Dean was looking at me warily like I was a raving lunatic. I giggle, but then start coughing violently.

"Are you okay," Sam asked panickly. I wave my hand at them.

**"The bitch is fine...," Midnight say growling. "She just choked on her own spit."**

_**"Midnight be nice," Angel says reprimanding her.**_

**"Why don't you make me," Midnight snarling.**

"Enough you two," Sarah says angrily then says to the boys, "Sorry about that...they're always like that."

The boys looked at her blankly.

'So not a good first impression, ' Sarah thought.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Okay, the chapters are going to kind of going to alternate back and forth...until the point the past meets up with the present.**

**I do not own Supernatural, the characters, or plot. I only own myself and whatever plot that is unrecognizable.**

**How do you like the story so far? Tell me what you think...and please review!**

* * *

"What does that mean," Ava asks.

Sam paused for a second before answering, "It's a ... (huh) it's a demon." Lily huffs out a breath of disgust.

* * *

"This is it. All demonic signs and omens over the past month," Bobby says.

"Are you joking," Dean asks disbelivingly. "There's nothing here."

"Exactly.

"Well, come on, there's gotta be something. What about the, the, the normal, low-level stuff? You know, exorcisms, that kind of thing," Dean asks.

"That's what I'm telling you: there's nothing. It's completely quiet," Bobby says.

"Well, how are we supposed to look for Sam? What, do we just close our eyes and point," Dean asks. Dean phones rings and he answers it.

**DEAN: **Ash, what do you got?

**ASH:** Okay, listen, it's a big negatory on Sam—

**DEAN:** Oh, come on, man! You've gotta give us something. We're looking at a three thousand-mile haystack here.

**ASH:** Listen, Dean. I did find something.

**DEAN:** Well, what?

**ASH:** I can't talk over this line, Dean.

**DEAN**: Come on, I don't have time for this!

**ASH:** Make time, okay? Because this – [he stops as a customer walks by, and says to the customer:] What's up? What's going on? [The customer passes by, and ASH goes back to DEAN] Not only does this almost definitely help you find your brother, this is (ah) it's huge. So get here. Now. [hangs up]

**DEAN:** I guess we're going to the Roadhouse. Come on.

* * *

"So, we're soldiers in a demon war to bring on the Apocalypse," Jake asks.

"When you put it like that—," Sam began but was cut off by Jake.

"And, and we've been picked," Jake asks.

"Yes," Sam says.

"Why us," Jake asks.

"I'm not sure, okay? But look, I just know—," Sam says, but was cut off again.

"Sam, I'm sorry. Psychics and spoon-bending is one thing, but demons," Ava asks.

"Look, I know it sounds crazy, but—," Sam says.

"It doesn't just sound it," Jake says.

"I don't really care what you think, okay? If we're all gathered here together, then that means it's starting and that we've gotta—,"Sam says.

"The only thing I've gotta do is stay away from wackjobs, okay? I've heard enough. I'm better off on my own. FYI, so are you," Jake says.

"Jake, hold on. Jake," Sam yells. Jake ignores him and continues walking until he is alone in the town. Suddenly, he sees a young blonde girl standing inside one of the buildings. She stares at him through the door, then vanishes. Jake follows her, entering the abandoned schoolroom.

"Hello," Jake says. The girl can be heard giggling somewhere in the room. "It's all right. Don't be scared. Are you lost?" The little girl doesn't respond. "Hello?" Jake hears screeching coming from the chalkboard. He turns to look at it, and the words "I will not kill" are written over and over again on the board. The girl appears in the room, laughing. Her nails grow to form claws, and her face contorts. "Get back!" Sam suddenly enters the building, grabbing an iron poker and hitting the girl with it. She dissolves into a cloud of black smoke, which exits the schoolroom. The other three join Jake and Sam.]

"Just so you know...that was a demon," Sam says. "Now, that thing – I'm not sure, but I think it was an Acheri. A demon that disguises itself as a little girl. That still doesn't tell us where we are. Andy, are you with me or what?"

Andy looking stunned says, "Give me a minute. I'm still working through, "Demons are real"." The group keeps walking. In front of one of the buildings is a large, rusty bell hanging from a wooden structure.

"I've seen that bell before. I think I know where we are now: Cold Oak, South Dakota. A town so haunted, every single resident fled," Sam says.

"Swell. Good to know we're somewhere so historical," Ava says.

"Why in the world would that demon or whatever put us here," Lily asks.

"I'm wondering the same thing," Sam says.

"You know what? It doesn't matter. Clearly, the only sane thing to do here is get the hell out of Dodge," Lily says.

"Wait, hold on. Lily, the only way out is through miles of woods," Sam says.

"Beats hanging out with demons," Lily says. ***You should listen to her Sammy...the woman speaks the truth.***

"Lily, look, we don't know what's going on yet. I mean, we don't even know how many of them are out there right now," Sam says.

"Yeah, he's right. We should—,"

"Don't say "we"! I'm not part of "we". I have nothing in common with any of you," Lily says.

"Okay, look, I know—," Sam says.

"You don't know anything," Lily exclaimed then says bitterly, "I accidentally touched my girlfriend." *** This makes me sad, but then my pervertedness gets in the way of that.* **The rest of them look around, stunned.

"I'm sorry," Sam says.

"Whatever. I feel like I'm in a nightmare, and it just keeps getting worse and worse," Lily says.

"I've lost people, too. I have a brother out there right now that could be dead, for all I know. We're all in bad shape. But I'm telling you, the best way out of this is to stick together," Sam says.

"Fine," Lily says.


End file.
